The Loud House The Lesson o la Leccion
by jose098755
Summary: Se acerca una prueba importante donde Lynn Loud tiene que pasar para ser una deportista profesional el problema es que una prueba mental y con la ayuda de Lisa harán lo imposible para que apruebe


**La Lección**

Se acerca una prueba importante donde Lynn Loud tiene que pasar para ser una deportista profesional el problema es que una prueba mental y con la ayuda de Lisa harán lo imposible para que apruebe

 **Se veía a Lynn como charlaba con alguno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento luego de un partido**

Vaya que si fue un partido muy duro aun me duele mucho la mano

Si aunque gracias a ti logramos ganar

No es para tanto aunque tres hurras no me vendrían nada mal dice Lynn

¡Atención!

 **Se ve como el entrenador del equipo se acerca hacia sus jugadores**

Muy bien primero que nada buen trabajo otra victoria más a nuestro record a esta velocidad ya me siento entrenado en las grandes ligas ser reconocido conseguir la copa…..

 **De repente el entrenador queda perdido en el pensamiento de estar en las grandes ligas**

Ehhh, Entrenador porque nos llamo

… Ah sí pues acabe de recibir una notificación que a partir de ahora todo jugador deberá someterse a un test si se quiere convertirse en un deportista profesional y poder entrar a jugar en las grandes ligas

Test eso será sencillo siempre los apruebo dice Lynn

Un test mental

 **De repente Lynn se queda en shock**

Disculpe acabaste de decir test mental dice Lynn

Si y esta prueba es muy importante si querrán ingresar en este o en otro deporte en las grandes ligas y los que no pasen pues no podrán seguir ni en este ni en otro deporte

Pero es necesario porque no un test físico que tiene que ver esto con el deporte esto es injusto dice Lynn

Lo siento pero no son órdenes mías son del estado, ahora a medida que los llamo les entregare este papel que tiene los temas para estudiar no quiero perder a ningún de ustedes sobre todo a ti Lynn no me imaginaria el equipo sin tu talento y liderazgo

 **El entrenador le entrega los tema a Lynn y su equipo**

Y no se olviden que esta prueba será tomada el lunes así que tienen sábado y domingo para estudiar y recuerden sus carreras dependen de esto ahora si pueden retirarse

 **Mientras estaban en el bus se veía a Lynn con cara de preocupación**

Oye Lynn ¿Te pasa algo?

Tu qué crees no puedo creer que ahora todo mi esfuerzo, entrenamiento no habrá valido la pena si fracaso no podre ser una deportista y es en lo único que tengo un futuro y quiero ser y que ahora esté en peligro eso me pone mal dice Lynn

Okey pero vamos no debe que ser tan complicado tienes que tener alguien que te ayude digo con diez hermanos tiene que haber alguno que te ayude

Es verdad como pude haberme olvidado gracias dice Lynn

 **Se veía como Lynn sale del bus corriendo aunque de todas formas ya estaba cerca de casa**

 **Siguiente escena**

 **Se veía a Lisa realizando experimentos cosas normales de ella**

Quieto con cuidado no quiero ocasionar un explosión a esta casa otra vez dice Lisa

¡LISA! Dice Lynn

 **Lisa se asusta y hace regar el líquido que es un ácido y hace que haga un agujero en el suelo en el cual Lori estaba en el sótano y los queda viendo mal a las dos**

Lo siento era un experimento controlado (Respira hondo) ¿Qué es lo que quieres? dice Lisa

Quiero que me des clases dice Lynn

Y Para que querría eso tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer que enseñar a alguien que no sabe pedir permiso al entrar dice Lisa

Ya lo siento pero es que es muy importante sino apruebo no podre ser una deportista profesional dice Lynn

Como si eso fuera un problema ahora si me disculpa tengo un agujero por rellenar por tu culpa dice Lisa

Vamos por favor ayúdame tu eres la única persona que me puede ayudar y te prometo que rellenare estos agujeros y jamás volveré a intervenir cuando hagas tus experimentos dice Lynn

 **Piensa Lisa**

Está bien al decir la verdad creo que enseñarte será más difícil que hacer mis experimentos dice Lisa

¿Qué? dice Lynn

Nada solo comencemos de una vez dice Lisa

 **Siguiente escena**

 **Se veía en la habitación una mesa en el cual ambas estaban sentadas viendo los temas**

Es enserio esto es lo que se te hace difícil la historia del deporte suerte que tengo un libro especializado para eso en mi sección innecesarios dice Lisa

 **Mientras Lisa fue a buscar en el libro**

Muy bien capítulo 1 sus orígenes el deporte si bien no se sabe en donde se empezó se rumoreaba que dio su origen en ¡Lynn! Dice Lisa

 **Se veía a Lynn dormida**

(Dormida) Ya se acabó la clase dice Lynn

No acabo de comenzar bueno regresare en 15 minutos y quiero que con este resaltador marques lo más importante de mi parte iré a tomar un poco de H2O no me demoro dice Lisa

 **Pasan los 15 minutos**

Ya volví como vas resaltaste lo que te dije que hagas dice Lisa

Claro fue sencillo hasta para mí dice Lynn

Wow no creías que eras capaz de… es enserio dice Lisa

 **Se veía que Lynn había marcado todo el libro con el resaltador**

No es mi problema dijiste que marque lo más importante dice Lynn

Si pero no todo eso (Se comienza enojar pero se tranquiliza) Veo que esto no es tu tipo de estudio dice Lisa

Y entonces que harás dice Lynn

Uno a tu nivel que solamente repito solamente podría funcionar dice Lisa

 **Se veía como Lisa está haciendo una obra de marionetas**

Hola eh oído un rumor horrible que no estas estudiando para tus pruebas porque

Estudiar es para aburridos

Siiii me agrada mucho esa marioneta dice Lynn

Pero si no estudias no podrás conseguir lo que quieras mírame estudio todos los días y mírame

¡NERDDD! ¡BU! Ese me cae mal dice Lynn

Bueno pero es muy interesante aprender la historia del deporte como que estos se crearon para que el pueblo pueda distraerse de…

 **De repente Lynn tira uno de los libros hacia esa marioneta**

Hey eso pudo haberme dado bueno donde estaba así el deporte, Sabían que el primer deporte de la historia fue….

¡Buuu! Dice Lynn

¡Deja de interrumpirme!

 **Lynn se queda callada**

Ok donde me había quedado (Lo dice enojada)

Entonces me estás diciendo que para conseguir lo que quiero tengo que estudiar para lograrlo

Así es, si tan solo haya gente que vea esto y aprenda una lección

¡Bu! No te unas al lado oscuro (Lanza un libro)

 **Y ese libro le da a Lisa en la cabeza**

Suficiente eres insoportable creo que hasta Leni puede aprender mejor que tu dice Lisa

Pues no sé qué quieras que haga estas formas de aprendizaje no son mi estilo dice Lynn

Tu estilo de aprendizaje no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que no te dejas aprender sabes que me cansaste lárgate de mi cuarto dice Lisa

 **Lisa hecha a Lynn del cuarto**

¿Pero? Dice Lynn

 **Lisa le cierra la puerta**

Bien puedo aprender esto yo mismo no te necesito dice Lynn

 **Se veía como Lynn va a la mesa del comedor a estudiar**

Vas a haber aprenderé esto sin tu ayuda, (Comienza a leer) Capitulo 1 sus orígenes.…..

 **De repente paso lo inevitable ruidos, destrucción ya saben lo que pasa todos los días en la casa Loud**

 **Lynn se enoja y se va**

 **Luego en otra escena muestran el parque**

El parque perfecto sin ruidos ni distracciones muy bien empecemos Capitulo 1 sus orígenes…..

 **De repente le llega un balón de futbol a los pies de Lynn**

Hey, me podrías pasar el balón por favor

Claro (Le pega el balón) dice Lynn

Vaya buen tiro, sabes nos falta uno más para nuestro equipo y poder participar en el torneo y me decía si pudieras jugar con nosotros

Sería un honor, pero tengo que estudiar dice Lynn

Vamos te prometo que acabara rápido

Está bien (Deja el libro en la banca y se va a jugar)

 **Pasan las horas de hecho ya había oscurecido**

No puedo creerlo, dijiste que iba a ser un torneo rápido y mira ya va hacer de noche dice Lynn

Si lo dije pero no esperaba que lleguemos a la final a lo mucho creía que íbamos a llegar a cuartos de final o algo así

Buen punto pero aun así perdí mucho tiempo importante dice Lynn

Sabes me preguntaba porque te sientes tan preocupada por estudiar

Porque esta prueba decidirá si podre entrar o aplicar para un equipo profesional y si fallo no podre entrar y no me imagino una vida sin el deporte dice Lynn

Pero te preocupas de más deberías estar más tranquila si quieres rendir bien

Pues como quieres que me comporte, sino apruebo no seré una deportista profesional dice Lynn

Bueno y no tienes a alguien que te ayude

Mmm mi hermana Lisa ella es muy inteligente y sé que ella me puede ayudar dice Lynn

Y le pediste su ayuda

Claro pero no funciono ya que su maneras de enseñar no son de mi interés y no sé qué hacer no puedo estudiar con ella, no puedo estudiar por mi propia cuenta es mas todo el día no he podido estudiar el capítulo uno dice Lynn

Me imagino que tiene que haber una forma

No sé si la halla dice Lynn

 **Llegan a la casa**

Bueno gracias por llevarme a casa…ehh dice Lynn

Erick y tu…..

Lynn

Ok pues suerte con la prueba dice Erick

Necesitare mucho más que suerte para pasar dice Lynn

Igual de todas maneras te deseo suerte adiós dice Erick

Adiós dice Lynn

 **Entra a la casa y en la siguiente escena se veía a Lynn durmiendo**

 **(Dentro del sueño)**

 **Se veía a Lynn caminando y viendo mediante pantallas todos sus bonitos recuerdos, trofeos e importantes victorias que ha conseguido en su vida**

Vaya sí que es hermoso dice Lynn

 **Se ve como Lynn se acerca a una pantalla donde se ve como todo su equipo celebran junto con ella pero de la nada las pantallas se comienzan a distorsionar modificando cada uno de sus recuerdos donde se veía como se sentirán y jugarían sin Lynn y como de a poco a poco el equipo se va destruyendo**

Que es todo esto, eso nunca pasara

Seguro

 **De repente se veía a una de las amigas de Lynn sentada llorando**

Me alegra verte dice Lynn

….

Que te pasa dice Lynn

…..

Vamos háblame dice Lynn

….

Que paso dice Lynn

Nos traicionaste dijiste que ibas a pasar y no lo hiciste y has causado todo esto dolor, sueños rotos, vergüenza

 **Y se veía en las pantallas a todos los miembros del equipo triste al ver el dolor que Lynn causo hacia ellos**

Esto no ha pasado ni dejare que pasare dice Lynn

Pero pasara sino haces un cambio (Aplaude)

 **Se ve como todos salen de la pantalla y persiguen a Lynn y cuando estaban a punto de atraparla…**

 **Lynn se levanta**

Tengo que pedirle su ayuda dice Lynn

 **Se ve como Lynn va hacia la habitación de Lisa**

 **Toca la puerta**

¿Quién es? dice Lisa

Soy yo Lynn ahora abre la puerta dice Lynn

Negativo no sabes qué hora es dice Lisa

Es que algo importante dice Lynn

Si es que te vuelva ayudar para la prueba pues no dice Lisa

Vamos Lisa sal para que podamos hablar entre hermana a hermana dice Lynn

….. Bien espero que valga la pena dice Lisa

 **Abre la puerta**

Listo ya abrí la puerta ahora que es lo que quieres dice Lisa

El perdón dice Lynn

¿A qué te refieres? dice Lisa

Pues tienes razón no puedo estudiar por mi propia cuenta dice Lynn

Vaya que sorpresa dice Lisa

Pero es que no me puedo concentrar bien o ya de pasa no sé qué método me ayudaría mejor y pues la única persona que puede llegar a encontrarlo eres tu dice Lynn

¿A que quieres llegar con esto? dice Lisa

Lo lamento sé que esto no cambiara la forma que me comporte pero por lo menos quería disculparme y que me vuelvas a ayudar bueno ahora supongo que tengo que ir arreglar el hueco dice Lynn

 **Mientras Lynn se iba Lisa la llama**

Hey Lynn dice Lisa

Dime dice Lynn

El hueco puede esperar ahora debes estudiar dice Lisa

Lisa gracias, gracias, gracias dice Lynn

Pero me prometes esta vez que te vas a comprometer al 101% queda claro dice Lisa

Si daré lo mejor de mi dice Lynn

Excelente ahora empecemos con el estudio no hay tiempo que perder dice Lisa

Ehhh ahora dice Lynn

Si hay algún problema dice Lisa

Es que es de madrugada y quizás mejor lo dejaríamos para…. dice Lynn

Lynnnn dice Lisa

Olvídalo vamos que tengo un examen que pasar dice Lynn

 **Se veía varias escenas en el cual se mostraba como Lisa hacia lo imposible para que Lynn pueda aprender desde las maneras más simples hasta las más complejos sin embargo pasaban las horas y Lynn no llegaba a hallar su método más cómodo de estudio**

Es imposible jamás lograre estudia esto para mañana dice Lynn

No prometí que te iba ayudar y eso es lo que voy hacer aún faltan muchos métodos de estudios alguno de esto ha de ser el correcto dice Lisa

Eso espero dice Lynn

 **De repente Rita llama Lynn porque lo están llamando por el teléfono**

Ya regreso mientras sigue hallando más formas de estudio dice Lynn

Como digas dice Lisa

 **Se ve como Lynn va hacia el teléfono**

Hola ¿Que está pasando? dice Lynn

Ehh hola

¿Qué sucede? porque me llamas dice Lynn

Solo quería saber cómo vas sobre el asunto de la prueba

Eso si eso ya me lo sé jajaja (con voz de desconfianza) dice Lynn

¿Quién creo el primer deporte?

No lo se dice Lynn

Lynn necesitamos que pases tu eres la capitana y la razón principal que nuestro equipo este donde está ahora sino avanzas no sabremos que hacer

Vamos ni que fuera la gran cosa dice Lynn

 **Se muestra varias escenas donde Lynn básicamente salvo el partido y obtuvo la victoria**

Bueno ahora que me haces recordar eso pues… dice Lynn

El punto es que necesitamos que te concentres y te aprendas todo para la prueba de mañana

No te preocupes que tengo todo bajo control dice Lynn

Ya enserio dime cual es problema sé que escondes algo no me intentes engañar

(Respira profundo) es que no me aprendo lo que tengo que memorizar se me complica todo tengo el estrés de no entrar a la ligas profesionales todos esperan que salgue bien en la prueba porque si no habré decepcionado y lo peor no halla le manera perfecta de estudio para mi dice Lynn

Entiendo dime como te aprendiste las reglas del deporte las faltas y las tácticas

Pues de la experiencia y los errores aprendía a mejorar cada partido veía como podía mejorar cada vez más y convertirme en lo que soy hoy dice Lynn

O sea que no estudiaste nada

No simplemente fue por el amor al deporte la practica espera lo tengo gracias dice Lynn

Espera que

 **Le cuelga el teléfono**

 **Sube al cuarto de Lisa**

Lo tengo se la manera perfecta dice Lynn

Enserio y dime cual es dice Lisa

Ya lo veras dice Lynn

 **Se ve en la siguiente escena a Lisa con un guante de béisbol**

Ni siquiera yo se adonde quieres llevar esto dice Lisa

Mira de pequeña aprendí que en el deporte uno tiene que hacer todo correcto porque si no vienes las consecuencias dice Lynn

Eso no responde mi pregunta dice Lisa

El punto es que nunca aprendería de manera tradicional sentado leyendo y que se me grabe todo yo necesito algo mas como yo Lynn que relacione el deporte y el estudio y que no lo aprenda por hoja y memoria dice Lynn

Ahora estoy empezando a entender pero para que el guante dice Lisa

Simple de tu lado en las pelotitas habrá un papel en el cual tendrá las preguntas tú me lo pasas a mí y de mi lado tengo las pelotitas con varias respuestas y lo que tengo que hacer es devolverte la pelotita con la respuesta correcta hasta saber cuántas puedo adivinar dice Lynn

Mezclas tu pasión con el estudio mediante un ejercicio que combine ambos para ver si te pueda grabar mejor que solamente estar sentado estudiando dice Lisa

Exactamente dice Lynn

Pues no le doy muchas esperanzas pero si es lo que quieres empecemos dice Lisa

 **Lisa mira las pelotitas y elige una y le lanza a Lynn ella la atrapa analiza bien y le devuelve con otra pelotita en el cual tenía anotada la respuesta sin embargo estaba incorrecta**

Lo siento pero esta incorrecto dice Lisa

*Se sorprende* estas segura dice Lynn

Si lo estoy a ver si que con esta puedes acertar dice Lisa

 **Se repite la misma fórmula Lisa le lanza la pelota y Lynn le devuelve con otra pelota sin embargo también estaba incorrecta**

Vamos esto no debe que estar pasando enserio está pasando *Se entristece* dice Lynn

Lynn dice Lisa

Todo mi esfuerzo en querer entrar a las grandes ligas convertirme en una deportista profesional esta quedando en el olvido y solo porque no puedo responder nada bien siento que falle a todos a mi entrenador a mis amigos supongo que solamente me tengo que rendir dice Lisa

Lynn escúchame sabes desde un principio supe que ibas a hacer alguien difícil de enseñar sin embargo tienes algo que casi nadie tiene pasión y amor y cuando es arrebatado la oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño uno lo que hace es pelearlo mas no rendirse perseverar ahora levántate enfócate y recuerda lo muy bonito que seria que te vean que pases la prueba en vez de lo muy decepcionados y triste en verte que no lo pases ok queda claro dice Lisa

Si tienes razón mientras quede tiempo aún queda esperanza gracias Lisa dice Lynn

 **Lisa le lanza otra pelotita con una pregunta y Lynn la mira analiza a fondo después al ver la pregunta y recoger la pelotita este comienza a dudar pensando si la que escogió era la indicada sin embargo gracias al consejo de Lisa Lynn se pudo enfocar y le devolvió la pelota y Lisa queda sorprendida al ver que la pelota que escogió tenía la respuesta correcta**

Lynn acertaste dice Lisa

Acerté debe ser una broma dice Lynn

No lo es dice Lisa

Acerte, Acerte, ¡ACERTE! dice Lynn

Aun no te emociones que con una respuesta correcta vas a pasar la prueba dice Lisa

Verdad sígueme mandando más que estoy lista para acertar todas dice Lynn

Hmm está bien ahí va dice Lisa

 **Se veía como Lynn y Lisa se andaban estudiando o jugando la verdad no se cómo decirlo jaja durante varias horas hasta que decidieron descansar**

Y dime qué opinas como crees que me fue dice Lynn

Sinceramente tuviste una mejoría increíble casi inmediata jamás creí que ibas aprender de esta manera dice Lisa

Si lo sé pero lo importante es que ahora puedo recordad las respuesta solo espero que todo me salga bien para la prueba de mañana dice Lynn

Con este desempeño te doy muchas esperanzas dice Lisa

Vamos ya di que puedo pasar dice Lynn

Nada está dicho y hasta que no vea que pases no lo creeré dice Lisa

Bueno dice Lynn

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Se ve a Lynn que llega donde tiene que dar la prueba y ve a la mayoría de sus compañeros y hasta el entrenador motivándola**

Vamos Lynn, Vamos Lynn, Vamos Lynn

Wow para mí me siento muy sorprendida dice Lynn

Si espero que estés lista

Lo estoy no fallare dice Lynn

Eso espero porque enserio, enserio quiero que nos acompañe no solo a mi sino a tus amigos a las grandes ligas

Hmm gracias por el apoyo dice Lynn

 **Se ve a Lynn dando la prueba y mostrando todo lo que había aprendido y le da la hoja al maestro y esta le comienza a calificar una por una las respuestas algunas correctas y otras incorrectas**

 **Luego de revisar el profe llama a Lynn**

Haber Lynn Jr usted sabe muy bien que para pasar esta prueba tiene que haber sacado un mínimo de 700 puntos de 1000 posibles

Si señor dice Lynn

Interesante ya que usted saco… 701 puntos felicidades lo lograste por poco pero lo lograste denme esa mano

 **Lynn le da la mano**

Ahora si vete a festejar

Gracias lo logre dice Lynn

 **Por último se veía a Lynn como fue a celebrar junto con los demás de que había pasado y que ahora los acompañara en las grandes ligas**

 **Luego de pasar las horas Lynn llega donde Lisa a darles las noticias**

Lo logre no sabes lo emocionada que me siento dice Lynn

Enserio lo hiciste vaya es algo que ni la misma ciencia podía adivinar dice Lisa

Te lo agradezco muchísimo por no haberte rendido dice Lynn

Que es lo que te dije no soy rendirme fácilmente dice Lisa

Ahora debo seguir yendo a celebrar dice Lynn

Un momento Lynn no te olvidas de algo dice Lisa

Pues no nada de nada dice Lynn

 **Lisa le apunta el hueco**

Dijiste que si te ayudaba ibas a arreglar el hoyo que tú provocaste dice Lisa

Vamos no puede ser para otro momento mira que quiero ir a celebrar dice Lynn

Bueno pues si me lo dejas de esta manera podría…. Dice Lisa

 **Se ve como Lynn decidí huir de la casa antes de que responda Lisa**

 **Lynn se sube al bus y huyen de ahí rápidamente**

Clasico de Lynn dice Lisa


End file.
